


Tradition

by crochetaway



Series: Drabbles and OneShots [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8941660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crochetaway/pseuds/crochetaway
Summary: Hermione is helping the house elves clean up after Professor Slughorn's Christmas party when Draco Malfoy surprises her with a holiday tradition.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [underthemistletoe](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/underthemistletoe) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> 6th year after the slug club Christmas party, Hermione sticks around to help the house elves clean up. A certain Slytherin is hiding in the room, until he surprises her with a sprig of mistletoe.

Hermione had finally gotten rid of Cormac McLaggen. He had more arms than an octopus, and she shuddered at the thought of him. It had been a mistake to invite him to Professor Slughorn’s Slug Club Christmas party. She knew as soon as he leered at her and said yes that she had made a mistake. But Ron was being insufferable and she had to do something! Didn’t she?

 

The guests were gone now and she had stayed to help the house elves clean up. She was banishing dishes back to the kitchen when she heard a noise behind her. She whirled around, her wand poised.

 

Nobody was there, she sighed. She was tired and jumpy. The house elves really had the clean up, she should probably just head back to bed. Hopefully Cormac wasn’t waiting for her in the common room. That was the real reason she had stayed back to help the house elves. She was trying to escape the sleaziness of Cormac McLaggen and his wandering hands.

 

She finished the table she was at and turned to go when she bumped into someone who had been standing so close behind her that she was surprised she hadn’t even noticed he was there. The mystery person grabbed her arm to steady her, she would have fallen right on her bum had he not. She looked up into the eyes of Draco Malfoy and gasped in surprise. _Why is he still here? And he’s voluntarily touching me?_

 

His other hand was holding a sprig of mistletoe above their heads. She looked at that, then back at him. He smirked at her. Despite the smirk, he looked terrible, he had lost weight and his cheeks were hollow, there were deep, dark bags under his eyes. The smirk hid some of that, but as she searched his face, she could see the signs of strain. _What is going on with him this year?_

 

“You know the tradition, Granger.”

 

She huffed and turned to go, but he still had hold of her arm and pulled her back to him.

 

“Malfoy, what are you playing at?” She asked and crossed her arms, finally pulling her arm from his grasp. The hand that was holding the mistletoe dropped and he put both hands on her waist and pulled her to him. The mistletoe stayed where it was above their heads.

 

“It’s tradition, Granger. It won’t let us go until we kiss,” his voice was low and deep, he was dipping his head toward hers.

 

She pushed at his chest and tried to move away from him, but the mistletoe’s magic pulled her right back into his arms. He pulled her close and chuckled into her ear.

 

“I told you, it requires a kiss, Granger,” he growled into her ear, nibbling on her lobe. Hermione expected to find herself repulsed, disgusted, but his nips and licks were sending shockwaves through her body. She could feel heat pooling low in her belly. Subconsciously, she arched up into him and moaned very quietly, closing her eyes.

 

He took advantage and swooped in with a gentle kiss to her lips. _His lips are soft and warm._ That was a surprise, she had expected them to be cold and hard and unfeeling like his personality. His kiss was liquid fire, hot and made her moan even louder. He swept his tongue across her lips, begging for entrance, she darted her own tongue out to meet his. He groaned in response and backed her up to the table she had just cleared off and set her atop it.

 

Her hands seemed to move of their own accord and circled his neck, pulling him to her as she arched her chest into his. His hands moved to her bum and her legs spread open as he stepped between them, he pulled her flush to him. She could feel him pressed against her belly, a long, hot, hard length that thrilled her. And terrified her. She had never been this close to an erection. As she continued analyzing this new feeling, he moved his mouth away and along her neck, nibbling down to her cleavage line. She looked down at him and their eyes locked. His pupils were wide with lust and he smirked at her again, before leaning in to give her another searing kiss.

 

Several moments later, still lost in their kisses they finally broke apart when they heard a consistent throat clearing behind them. She looked up at him, feeling dazed and a little dizzy. He had his head turned and was looking over his shoulder. She leaned over to peer around him and saw the head house elf standing behind Malfoy with his arms crossed and his foot tapping on the floor.

 

“The elveses is done cleaning, you’s needing to be going now,” he told them sternly. Malfoy nodded and turned back to her. He placed a very soft, gentle kiss on her lips and stepped back, helping her off of the table.

 

Once they left Professor Slughorn’s chambers they were standing in the hallway, Malfoy nodded at her and turned on his heel and headed toward his common room. He stuck his hands in his pockets, and she thought she heard him whistling.

 

“Happy Christmas, Granger,” he called over his shoulder just before he turned the corner.

  
Hermione shook her head, _that was weird._ She wondered what had gotten into Malfoy. There hadn’t been any mistletoe at Professor Slughorn’s party, he had to have brought it in. Had he brought it in to kiss her, specifically? Or was he just making mischief in general? She puzzled over this as she entered the Gryffindor common room and headed off to find her own bed.


End file.
